Clarity
by Big Time Moch
Summary: Termino conmigo. Me odia. Lo arruine. Soy un idiota. If our love is tragedy, why are you my remedy? If our love's insanity, why are you my clarity? Kames. One-shot. Song-fic basado en Clarity, cover de James Maslow.


**Wazzaa! Ok no. **

**Lo se, deberia estar trabajando en el nuevo cap. de Trece Razones Porque, y prometo que estoy a punto de acabarlo, pero la inspiracion llego... Ademas, en el fic que subi ayer "Amo a otra persona" recibi muchos mas reviews de lo que esperaba, asi que tomenlo como un regalo de agradecimiento c: **

**Esta vez llego mientras escuchaba el cover de James: Clarity. Sip, James Sexy Maslow me inspira para escribir un Song-fic. c: Seguramente no soy la primera. Es altamente recomendable que escuchen esa cancion mientra leen...**

**Como sea...**

**Ah, casi se me olvida...**

_cancion._

_recuerdos_

narracion normal.

**Solo para que no se confundan.**

* * *

-Esta canción es para alguien muy especial…

James se paró enfrente del escenario. Le dio una señal al pianista y este comenzó a tocar.

En cuanto comenzó la canción supe que era para mí. Seguramente eligió esa canción a propósito. Solo nosotros sabríamos de quien habla. Es muy listo. Siempre ha sido muy listo.

_High dive into frozen waves where the past comes back to life_

_Fight fear for the selfish pain it was worth it every time_

_Hold still right before we crash, 'cause we both know how this ends_

_A clock ticks till it breaks your glass and I drown in you again_

Así fue como nos conocimos. Yo necesitaba un tutor para literatura y él se ofreció por puntos extra. Al menos eso dijo en ese momento. Tiempo después me confeso que era solo para estar conmigo a solas.

Siempre he sido la inalcanzable chico popular, y él el típico nerd enamorado de mí. Ahora que lo pienso, nuestra historia es tan cliché… si, esa palabra la entiendo gracias a él.

Cuando comencé a conocerlo más, me di cuenta de que es un romántico sin remedio. Y debo admitir que me gusta. Me gusta que él se comporte como un caballero conmigo. Pero soy estúpido y me importo más mi popularidad que nuestra relación.

Salíamos en secreto y cuando me pidió hacerlo público yo me negué. Y el respeto eso. No me imagino lo que se debe sentir que tu pareja te ignore en público. Soy tan hipócrita. Cuando estábamos solos le decía que lo amaba, pero en público ni un hola. Pero en verdad lo amo. Aunque él no me crea. Si no lo amara no estaría aquí; en el concurso de talentos. Apoyándolo. Solo los fracasados vienen. Ahora me doy cuenta que sin el yo soy un fracasado.

_Cause you are the piece of me, I wish I didn't need_

_Chasing relentlessly, still fight and I don't know why_

Todas las tardes que pasamos en su sillón platicando, besándonos o simplemente disfrutando de la compañía del otro. La noche en la que le entregue mi virginidad y el me dio la suya. Esos son los momentos que no cambiaría por nada.

_-Voy a entrar al concurso de talentos… y quiero que vallas._

_-James, no voy a ir a ese estúpido concurso._

_-Por favor. Nunca te pido nada. Solo por mí. No tienes que quedarte a ver todos los actos… solo quiero que este ahí para apoyarme…_

_-No lo sé…_

_-Por favor, necesito el apoyo de la persona más importante en mi vida._

_-Con una condición…_

_-Lo que sea._

_-Bésame._

_-No necesitas pedírmelo… te amo, Kendall._

_-Yo también te amo, nerd._

Durante toda la canción me miro a mí. Y yo no pude evitar que algunas lágrimas salieran de mis ojos.

_if our love is tragedy, why are you my remedy?_

_If our love is insanity, why are you my clarity?_

Lo que más le dolió y que causo que termináramos fue cuando lo llame marica enfrente de mis _amigos_. No quería hacerlo pero si no lo hacía, me llamarían marica también y me sacarían del equipo, porque desgraciadamente hasta nuestro entrenador es homofóbico. No soy inteligente, el equipo es lo único que asegura mi futuro. No soy como él, que puede cantar y tiene excelentes calificaciones.

_Walk on through a red parade, and refuse to make amends_

_It cuts deep through our ground and makes us forget all common sense_

_Don't speak as I try to leave, 'cause we both know what we choose_

_If you pull, then I'll push too deep and I'll fall right back to you_

Trate de disculparme pero no contestaba el teléfono y cuando fui a su casa no abrió la puerta. Lo último que me dijo fue "terminamos" por un mensaje. Creo que me lo merezco. Merezco toda la mierda que me pueda lanzar porque yo lo trate como una.

_If our love is tragedy, why are you my remedy?_

_If our love's insanity, why are you my clarity?_

Al final de la canción, todo el auditorio se levantó para aplaudirle, incluyéndome. Una chica que estaba en la primera fila subió al escenario. El la vio y sonrió. Ella se acercó y lo abrazo. Cuando al fin lo soltó, volvió a acercarse a él y lo beso. Sentí como si me apuñalaran en el corazón. Cuando se separaron, james volteo a verme, luego se fue a donde estaban los demás participantes.

Me senté de golpe, mis piernas ya no podían sostener mi cuerpo. Sentía mi cuerpo entumecido. Pero solo mi cuerpo, mi alma me dolía más que cuando terminamos. Con ese beso todo se volvió real. Termino conmigo. Me odia. Lo arruine. Soy un idiota.

Me quede ahí, esperando a que mi cuerpo reaccionara. Todos se fueron. Y yo que quede. Entonces lo vi. Estaba saliendo cuando noto mi presencia. Caminó hacia mí.

-Sigues aquí.

No pude responder, mi cuerpo se había desconectado totalmente. Suspiró.

-Mira, sé que no debí terminar contigo por un mensaje pero…

Lo bese. No me importo nada, solo quería besarlo por última vez. El beso fue el más desesperado que he dado. Trataba de hacerlo entender que lo amaba, que no quería perderlo.

-No puedo hacer esto, lo siento.- dijo.

Lo vi salir del auditorio, pero mi cuerpo no reacciono. Seguía entumecido, mi cuerpo no reaccionaba. Seguramente el peor error de mi vida.

_If our love is tragedy, why are you my remedy?_

_If our love's insanity, why are you my clarity?_

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado :D**

**Moch ;)**


End file.
